Super Mario Brothers Down Under
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Mario and Luigi accompany Princess Peach on a trip to Australia where they meet a Tasmanian Tiger who is a huge fan of them. However, Bowser has followed them and has made an alliance with someone just as evil as him. Will Mario and his new friend be able to stop this disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Tiger from Down Under**

Deep in the Australian lands, there exists a place called Buramudgee. Long ago, an evil cassowary named Boss Cass tried to steal five mystic talismans in an attempt to rid the world of all mammals. But before he could unleash chaos into the world, a brave hero named Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, stood in his way. Ty was a very brilliant strategist and a master with a boomerang. With the help of his friends and the mystical creatures called the Bunyip's Ty was able to find all the talismans and stop Boss Cass. At the same time he was able to free all the Tasmanian tigers Boss Cass imprisoned in the Dreaming Realm, including his parents.

Boss Cass did return to create an army of monstrous frills, called Uber Fill, by sucking the warm blood out of mammals and into his army of reptiles. Ty and his friends formed a rescue group known as Bush Rescue and they foiled Boss Cass' plans again.

Later, all of Australia was taken over by these weird creatures from another dimension called the Quinkan. The Quinkan nearly destroyed all of Australia, but Ty and his friends were able defeat them as well and restore peace to Buramudgee. Since then, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger has been known as Buramudgee's hero and defender. Little did anyone know, visitors from a faraway land would be arriving in Buramudgee soon.

Early in the morning, an airplane from the Mushroom Kingdom arrived in Australia. The airport it landed in was not in Buramudgee, but close by. Out of the airplane came, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth.

Princess Peach- Thank you again for coming along with me, Mario and Luigi. Still can't believe I found a treasure map leading to Australia while cleaning out the attic in my castle.

Mario- Let's just hope it's not like the time you found that map in Rouge Port and got captured by those X-Nauts.

Princess Peach- Oh, sorry about that again! Anyway, this won't be like that adventure. Besides, I feel like you need a vacation after that last adventure you had when you and Sonic fought that god. After we find this treasure, I say was take some time to relax for a bit.

(At a dumpster outside the airport)

Bowser was hiding in the dumpster and he stuck his head out.

Bowser- So that's why Princess Peach took a flight to this desert of a country. Looks like I might be able to score double. Kidnapping the princess and finding a treasure.

Suddenly, the dumpster began to shake and Bowser saw that the garbage truck had grabbed the dumpster Bowser was hiding in and about to flip the dumpster over into the truck.

Bowser- Oh crap!

(Over at a canyon in the Australian Outback called Rainbow Cliffs)

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth had just arrived and enjoying the view. The Australian Outback might mostly be a desert, but there are some amazing places to see. Rainbow Cliffs was giving this name because of the waterfall from the top of the canyon makes it looks like a rainbow if you look at it from the watering hole at the bottom. As they were viewing the amazing waterfall in Rainbow Cliff, they were being watched.

(At a rock nearby)

Bowser sticks his head out from behind the rock with a banana peel on his head.

Bowser- This looks like the perfect time to spring my ambush. I see the princess holding the treasure map. So all I gotta do is distract Mario and Luigi long enough to grab Princess Peach and I'll win!

(Back over where Mario and the others are)

Mario saw something heading for Luigi behind him and quickly moved Luigi out of the way.

Mario- Luigi, look out!

Then Luigi saw a hammer just missed him. Mario and Luigi turned around and saw that hammer was thrown by a Hammer Brother. There was also a large group of Bowser's minions, like Goombas, Koopas, ECT.

Luigi- Hey, what are Bowser's goons doing here?

Mario- Princess Peach, you and Toadsworth get back! Luigi and I will handle this!

Then Mario and Luigi each pulled out a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi shot a few fireballs at them and fireballs made some smoke.

(At a higher part of Rainbow Cliffs)

A mysterious figure saw smoke from the top of the canyon and it looked like it got this mysterious figure's attention. All that is shown is its shadow and a boomerang.

(Back over by the watering hole at the bottom of Rainbow Cliffs)

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi were fighting back all of Bowser's minion, but little did they know, Bowser was sneaking behind where Princess Peach and Toadsworth are. When Bowser got close enough, he grabbed Princess Peach.

Princess Peach- Bowser?! Let me go, you scumbag!

Bowser- No way! You're coming with me, my dear.

Toadsworth- Hold on! I'll save you!

Toadsworth tried to fight Bowser, but Bowser put his foot on Toadsworth's head and pressed him into the ground, leaving only his mushroom head sticking out of the ground. Suddenly, a boomerang hit Bowser in the claw and it made him let go of Princess Peach.

Bowser- Hey! Who threw that?!

Then Bowser saw the boomerang being caught by an orange Tasmanian tiger wearing red shorts and a red scarf.

Ty- Now that's no way to treat a lady, mate.

Bowser- Who the hell is this orange fuzz ball?

Ty- You can call me Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. As a member of Bush Rescue, it's me job to help those in need around this place.

Bowser punched at Ty, but Ty jumped over Bowser and threw one of his boomerangs. Bowser was hit in the head by the boomerang and while Bowser was holding his head, Ty kicked Bowser in the face and knocked Bowser to the ground. Then memories of Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, and Sonic flashed through Bowser's mind as he rushed back up and roared.

Bowser- (ROOARR) No! Not another!

Bowser charged for Ty, but Ty took one step to the left and Bowser ran into a rock.

Bowser- (In a goofy tone) Duhh…pretty fairy butterfly…

Bowser fell to the ground with a lump on his head and was knocked out cold.

Ty- (Tsk tsk tsk) You should watch your temper, mate. Then you might not go ramming your head into rocks.

Then Bowser's minions stopped fighting the Mario Brothers so they could carry Bowser out of the area. After they fled, Fire Mario and Luigi changed back to normal and they approached Ty.

Ty- G'day mates. Everything ok?

Mario- We're all ok, but who are you?

Ty- Me name's Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.

Mario- I'm Mario and this is my brother, Luigi. Thanks for saving the princess from Bowser.

Then Ty had a surprised look on his face.

Ty- Mario and Luigi?! You're the Super Mario Brothers! Struck me lucky!

Then Ty shook Mario's hand.

Ty- I'm a huge fan, mate! It's a real honor to meet you!

Mario- Thanks, I guess.

Ty- So what brings you all here to Australia?

Mario- The princess found a treasure map leading to a treasure hidden somewhere in Australia and Luigi and I were invited to come with her.

Ty- Struth! Hey, if you guys need some supplies for your treasure hunt, I can show you the way to my hometown, Buramudgee.

Princess Peach- That's very kind of you, Ty. But shouldn't we dig Toadsworth out of the ground first?

(At a cave somewhere)

Bowser was inside, smashing all the stalagmites and stalactites he could find. Bowser was really angry.

Koopa- King Bowser, please calm down!

Bowser- No, I will not calm down! First this oversized monkey smashes through my force fields like they were eggshells! Then a swordsman in a green dress chops down my fireproof piranha plants! Then a pink blob from another planet is immune to my Stand Still Ray! Then a freak controlling Poke'mon destroys the new aircraft I stole from Professor E. Gadd! Then a filthy rat who can move as fast as a bullet train kicks my ass! And now, there's an orange fuzz ball in the mix! It's bad enough with Mario and Luigi, but now there's more do-gooders becoming a pain in my ass!

Mysterious voice- So, you're having trouble I see.

Bowser turned around and saw a blue and black cassowary.

Boss Cass- How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I am Boss Cass. I couldn't help but notice your foes, the Mario Brothers, and my foe, Ty, are working together. It's like the old saying that you Americans have, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So, shall we join forces to take out both our adversaries?

Bowser- You have a good point. I'll agree to work with you, Boss Cass, but only if you can retrieve two thing for me.

Boss Cass- Fair enough. What do you need?

Bowser- I want Princess Peach taken prisoner and left unharmed. Second, she had a treasure map and I want that too.

Boss Cass- Consider it done, my new friend. Expect me to be back with your goodies soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack of the Frills**

(Buramudgee)

Ty the Tasmanian Tiger had just led Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth to the pleasant town of Buramudgee. It is a nice suburban town especially for being in the Australian outback. Most of the inhabitants were animals native to Australia, such as the kangaroo, koala, dingo, and Tasmanian tiger.

Mario- So this is where you live?

Ty- Sure is, mate.

Princess Peach- It is very nice and peaceful.

Suddenly, this Sulphur-crested cockatoo with small glasses flew in and landed near where Ty was standing.

Maurie- Ty, I see you've returned from your daily patrol. Find anything interesting, mate?

Ty- I sure did, Maurie! Heard there was ruckus in Rainbow Cliffs that was getting everyone's grudys in a bunch. And when I went to see what's happening, I found the world famous Super Mario Brothers. Mario, Luigi, this is my mate, Maurie.

Maurie- Struth! Well this is quite a surprise! Ty's a huge fan of your work. But what brings these blokes to this place?

Ty- They're on a treasure hunt and I told them they can take a pit stop in Buramudgee. By the way, Shazza hasn't been doing anything too extreme while I was on patrol?

Maurie- I don't know, mate. But I'll check for yah.

Maurie then flies off.

Mario- Who's Shazza?

Ty- Oh, she's a dingo, and me wife.

Luigi- A tiger marrying a dingo?

Ty- Believe it or not mate, Tasmanian tigers are actually a type of dingo and not related to the actual tiger in any way. Our fur is just orange and covered in stripes. That's why we're called tigers.

Mario- But why did you ask if she was doing anything extreme?

Ty- Let's just say…she's carrying something, mate. And the doctor said she needs to keep calm until she's no longer carrying it. Anyway, I'll show you the grocery store me mum and dad run to start if you need some food or something.

Ty began showing Mario and the others around Buramudgee. They did stop that the store to buy a few things for their journey. Ty eventually showed them the inn at Buramudgee, when Ty heard someone calling him.

Mysterious voice- Yoo hoo, possum.

Ty turned around and saw a dingo with long blond hair, a short red shirt, and long blue jeans. However, she had a particularly large belly sticking out.

Ty- Shazza? I thought you were at home taking it easy.

Shazza- Well, Maurie told me that the Super Mario Brothers were in town and I wanted to meet them too.

Ty- Right. Mates, this is my wife, Shazza, who I told you about earlier.

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth were mostly staring at that belly sticking out and they figured out what Ty meant earlier when he said Shazza was carrying something.

Luigi- Oh my!

Mario- Ty, is this the reason why you want her to take it easy?

Ty- Yeah, mate. Shazza's pregnant.

Princess Peach- Wow! Congratulations to you both!

Shazza- That's very kind of you.

(Next morning at the Bush Rescue garage)

Ty was working on this huge piece of machinery called a Shadow Gunyip. Ty was lying down on a mini trolley as he was underneath the Shadow Gunyip. Then Mario walked in.

Mario- Hey Ty, you in here?

Ty tried to stand up, but he hit his head on part of the Shadow Gunyip.

Mario- Oh, I'm so sorry about that Ty!

Ty rubbed his head a little and shook it off.

Ty- No worries, mate. G'day, Mario. What can I do for yah, mate?

Mario- Well, I've been thinking, you know your way around this area like the back of your paw. Maybe you'd like to join me, Luigi, and the princess on this treasure hunt?

Ty- Struth! It'd be like a dream come true for me, mate! I've been admiring you and your brother for years! However, it's also bad timing. You know, with Shazza all…I just can't afford to leave her alone for very long. It's been 9 months and the kid could pop out any day now.

Mario- I understand, Ty. Maybe we can adventure together another day.

Just as Mario was about to leave, part of the ground felt like it shook for a moment.

Ty- Mario, did you feel something?

Suddenly, the rumbling came back and there were loud noises coming from Buramudgee. Then this Tasmanian tiger rushed into the garage with Mario and Ty. He was a darker shade of orange than Ty, wore a black leather jacket, a skull buckle on his belt, and a toothpick in his mouth.

Ty- Oh Mario, this is me older bro, Sly. Anyway Sly, what's going on?!

Sly- Boss Cass' cronies are attacking Buramudgee. They lit the place up like they've just thrown it on the barbie!

Ty grabs his boomerangs and rushed off. Mario and Sly rushed off too, following Ty.

(Buramudgee)

Part of the place was set on fire and Boss Cass' blue tongues and frills were running amuck all over the place. Then Ty, Mario, and Sly arrived.

Sly- Shit! This don't look good, mates! What should we do, Ty?

Ty- Getting the civilians to safety should be our top priority. Mario, keep Boss Cass' cronies off Sly and be while we help the injured!

Mario pulls out a boomerang flower, eats it, and turns into Boomerang Mario.

Boomerang Mario- As it is said in Australia, sure thing, mate!

In the central area of Buramudgee, the frills were attacking everything in sight. Suddenly, a boomerang hit one of the frills.

Frill- A boomerang?! Did Ty throw that? Is Ty here?

Boomerang Mario- No, but it was thrown by someone you should fear just as much!

Boomerang Mario hit another frill with a boomerang and the frills began to charge for Boomerang Mario. Boomerang Mario jumped over one frill and kicked it in the back. Then he punched another one that got in close. Then Boomerang Mario threw a few boomerangs around him and knocked out all of the frills. Then Ty and Sly came in.

Sly- We just got the injured to safety.

Ty- But banza, mate! You're skills with a boomerang and as good as mine! You're even more amazing than the stories say you are!

Boomerang Mario- Thanks. But where is Luigi?

Suddenly, the wall behind where they were standing was destroyed by a huge monstrous version of a frill smash it to pieces and we see Luigi sticking out of the monster's mouth.

Luigi- Mario! Get me out of here!

Boomerang Mario- Luigi! How the hell did you end up in that situation? What is that beast, anyway?

Ty- That's an Uber Frill, a super frill monster created by Boss Cass. Watch out, because these Uber Frills are much stronger than any other of Boss Cass' henchmen.

Then Ty stubbed the Uber Frill's toe with his boomerang and made the Uber Frill drop Luigi. However, the Uber Frill punched Ty and knocked him against a building. Then Boomerang Mario saw some debris from the wall hanging and dangling and that gave him an idea.

Boomerang Mario- Hey stitch lips! (Stuck his tongue out and did a raspberry)

Boomerang Mario stood next to what was left of the wall as the Uber Frill tried to punch Boomerang Mario. Boomerang Mario jumped out of the way and the shock from the Uber Frill's punch caused that dangling debris fall on the Uber Frill's head and knocked him out.

Boomerang Mario- That takes care of that.

Mysterious voice- Oh yes. That was quite an impressive show you put on just now.

Boomerang Mario looked up and saw Boss Cass flying what looked like a hover scooter above him. Attached to the bottom part of the hover scooter was an energy cage with Princess Peach inside of it.

Ty- Boss Cass!

Boss Cass- So good to see you again, Ty. As much as I'd love to catch up on for old time sakes, I have a delivery to make. An order of one beautiful princess and one treasure map.

Then Boss Cass pulls out the treasure map that Princess Peach had earlier.

Boomerang Mario- Bowser told you to get those, didn't he?

Boss Cass- You are correct. This request was made by Bowser, but now we can form an alliance and I can finally knock you mammals off of the top of the food chain. Ta ta.

Boss Cass flew away along with Princess Peach and the treasure map.

(At the cave where Bowser was hiding in earlier)

Boss Cass handed Princess Peach and the treasure map to Bowser.

Bowser- Impressive.

Boss Cass- Now that I've gotten what you asked for, what should we do first?

Bowser- First we find this treasure and use it to crush the Mario Brothers and that orange fuzz ball.

Boss Cass- Yes, but knowing Ty, he'll find a way to get on our trail. We might need something to set them on a few detours.

Bowser- Actually, I have seven Koopa Kids who might be able to do the job.

(Julius' Lab)

After the fires were put out and everyone in Buramudgee were beginning on rebuilding the town, Mario and Luigi arrived at this laboratory owned by one of Ty's friends, Julius the koala.

Julius- You must be the Mario Brothers. Ty told me you were coming. Thanks for helping in defending us from Boss Cass earlier.

Mario- Ty told us you might be able to help us figure out where that treasure map might lead. Without a doubt, Bowser and Boss Cass will go looking for that first.

Julius turned on his computer and turned on the security footage.

Julius- I don't know where for sure, but from this small glimpse I was able to get from the security footage, the path to the treasure leads through the rainforest called Walk in the Park which is actually north of here. That's all I can go on. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you.

Mario- Thanks. Come on, Luigi! We got heads to bust!

Then Mario and Luigi see Ty and Sly at the entrance to Julius' lab.

Sly- Wait for us.

Ty- Yeah, mate! We're coming too.

Mario- But I thought you had to keep an eye on Shazza?

Ty- I asked Maurie and your little buddy, Toadsworth to keep an eye on Shazza for me. If Boss Cass is involved, than it's important enough to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Loud Mouthed Koopa in the Rain Forest**

(The rainforest Two Up)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly were crossing Two Up, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that might give them a clue to the whereabouts of either Bowser or Boss Cass. So far, everything seemed normal.

Mario- Ty, know which way Bowser or Boss Cass might've most like have gone?

Ty- Not really, mate. I might know this rain forest like the back of my paw, but there are multiple routes to take. In fact, there is a hidden cave that can take someone halfway through the forest, but it's full of bats and the ground is too damped to move right.

Then they spotted a Tasmanian devil in a forest ranger's outfit.

Ty- Hey! There's Ranger Ken. He knows Two Up better than Sly or me. Maybe he saw something.

Ty walked up to Ranger Ken and got his attention.

Ty- G'day Ranger Ken.

Ranger Ken- Oh! G'day Ty. Say, who are those two with you and Sly?

Ty- They're the Mario Brothers! Exciting how the famous Super Mario and Luigi are here in Australia!

Ranger Ken- You know Ty, I'm a little surprised you're out on an adventure right now. I know you are a fan of the Mario Brothers, but isn't Shazza expecting her cub soon?

Ty- Yeah…about that…Boss Cass attacked Buramudgee and kidnapped Princess Peach so he can form an alliance with Bowser. That's why I had to leave Shazza for a moment. We believe they passed Two Up. Seen or heard anything unusual?

Ranger Ken- Now that you mentioned it, some of the other wildlife have recently reported a strange reptile-like creature on the other side of Two Up. That help, mate?

Mario- I think that does. It must be Bowser.

(Deeper in Two Up)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly were walking down the path, keeping an eye out for what Ranger Ken told them. Suddenly, Sly heard some whispering nearby.

Mysterious voice- Look! They're here! Let's spring the trap like King Dad told us to do. And…

Another mysterious voice- Shut up! They'll hear you, dumbass!

Then Sly noticed that one of the trees was slanting a bit. So Sly pushed Mario and Luigi in the backs and knocked them to the ground.

Ty- Sly, why'd you do that?!

Then the tree Sly saw fell and it would've landed on Mario and Luigi if Sly hadn't pushed them.

Sly- That answer your question, mate?

After Mario and Luigi got up, they saw two smaller versions of Bowser in the bushes nearby.

Morton- What! We missed! How could we have missed! Our calculations were so precise and they couldn't have known about our trap! King Dad and Boss Cass said…

Roy- Oh, shut up already!

Mario- Morton and Roy Koopa! Two of Bowser's Koopalings!

Luigi- Bowser must've left them behind to ambush us.

Morton- Yeah, King Dad told us to deal with you while they followed the map Boss Cass gave to him to these snowy mountain…

Roy punched Morton in the head and nearly made a crater in the ground.

Roy- Did you ever learn to shut your damn mouth?! You just told them where King Dad went!

Morton- Perhaps…if we destroy them…they won't follow King Dad's trail…

Roy- We got no choice but to now, idiot!

Sly- I'll say. It was because of that idiot's big mouth, I was able to know you were trying to drop that tree on Mario and Luigi.

Morton slowly got back up.

Roy- Nice going, dumbass! It was because you can't shut up was why the trap failed!

Then Mario saw some coconut trees and got an idea.

Mario- Ty, see those trees up there?

Ty- I get yah now!

Mario- Luigi and I will try and get Morton and Roy to the right spot. You and Sly will use your boomerangs to take care of the rest.

Roy tried to punch Mario and Luigi, but they ducked just in time. Then they run underneath the coconut tree.

Mario- Hey! Bet you stupid Koopalings can't hit us!

Morton- We'll show you! We'll have Mario Brother pancakes for breakfast! We'll have a toast to victory! We'll…

Roy- Just shut up and let's get them already!

Roy and Morton tried to tackle Mario and Luigi, but they dodged like before. Then Morton and Roy saw Ty and Sly's boomerangs hit the coconuts hanging just on the trees above them. Suddenly, Roy and Morton were buried in huge pile of coconuts. So much so, they couldn't move.

Roy- Why are there coconuts in a rainforest anyway?!

Morton- We should have known the Mario's were up to something, or was it those Tasmanian Tiger or was it…

Then Sly stuffed a sock into Morton's mouth and Morton couldn't talk anymore.

Sly- Will you just shut the **** up already?!

Roy- I might've lost this battle, but I'm happy to finally see Morton with his mouth shut. Haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Koopas in the Mountains**

(By the Snow Worries Mountain)

Mario and others arrived at the foot of the mountain and Luigi was looking scared.

Luigi, you sure this is the place? Those spiky looking rocks and saw mill up top look dangerous!

Ty- Well, this is the only mountain close to Two Up that I know of. So Bowser and Boss Cass must've come here.

Sly- That and there are a few Koopa footprints in the snow.

Ty took a look at the footprints.

Ty- And they're fresh. That means Bowser and Boss Cass can't be too far behind. Let's climb up the mountain and hopefully catch up to them.

(At the saw mill at the top of Snow Worries)

Two more Koopalings, Larry and Ludwig, were watching Mario and the rest from the top of the mountain.

Larry- It appears Roy and Morton failed.

Ludwig- Well, with Morton's big mouth, it's not surprise. Time to put the Mario's and the Tasmanian tigers on ice.

(At the foot of the mountain)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly approached the mountain. There was a path that looked like it lead up the mountain in sight.

Mario- You think they took this path?

Ty- Possibly. Boss Cass used to have a saw mill at the top and this path does lead to it, mate.

Suddenly, Sly was hit with a blue beam that was shot from the top of the mountain and Sly was frozen solid.

Ty- Sly! What happened?!

Another beam was shot at Ty, but he dodged it and saw the source of the freezing beam. At the top of the mountain, next to Boss Cass' saw mill, Ty saw Larry and Ludwig controlling a machine that fires a freeze ray via remote control. They fired again and Mario, Luigi, and Ty ran and hid behind a tree.

Ty- More Koopalings?

Luigi- Yeah. That's Larry and Ludwig Von Koopa.

Mario- Should've known Bowser would have more of his Koopalings set up a trap in case Roy and Morton failed. Ty, we need to get up that mountain, but we can't take the main path up the mountain without risking of getting frozen like Sly. Any other way to get up there?

Ty- I do know of another way, but it's risky as well. See those things that look like wooden slides? They lead right to Boss Cass' saw mill, but there are saws that pop out along the way. I still remember almost being cut into snags and fed to the crocs when I climbed up those.

Luigi, They could still spot us if we take that.

Ty pulls out reddish boomerangs with flames at the end of them.

Not if I keep them busy with me Flamerangs. They work like your fire flower power and I might be able to hold off their freeze ray while you try and get behind them.

Luigi- Wouldn't the path be safer?

Mario- They'll hear our tracks in the snow. Come on, Luigi!

(Back at the top of the mountain)

Larry was looking around as Ludwig held the remote for the freeze ray.

Ludwig- Any sign of them, yet?

Larry- Not yet. They're still hiding after we froze that one Tasmanian tiger. Hold on, there's the other tiger!

Larry and Ludwig saw Ty run from behind the tree and rushing towards the frozen Sly. Ludwig moved the joystick on the remote to make the freeze ray point at Ty.

Ludwig- Then let's put the Tasmanian Tiger under more frost than a saber-toothed tiger!

Ludwig pushed the button on the remote and the freeze ray fired. Then Ty threw a Flamerange and neutralized the freeze ray before it could hit him.

Larry- What just happened?! He didn't turn into a popsicle!

Ludwig- He's using some kind of fire weapon. However, he still can't get to us. We'll freeze him soon enough.

Ludwig fired a few more times and Ty either dodged it or threw his Flamerangs at the ice ray. Suddenly, Ludwig fired again before both of Ty's Flamerangs could return to him and hit Ty in his left leg, freezing his leg to the ground and prevented Ty from moving around anymore.

Ludwig- I told you we would eventually get him. Now to put him on ice!

Larry- But where are Mario and Luigi?

Then Mario and Luigi came out of the saw mill and jumped Larry and Ludwig from behind. Mario attacked Ludwig while Luigi attacked Larry. Ludwig eventually threw Mario off of him.

Ludwig- I don't know how you got up the mountain without us knowing, but I'll just…hu? Where's the remote?

Mario- Hey Ludwig, looking for this?

Mario was now holding the remote to the freeze ray and Mario pointed it at Ludwig.

Ludwig- Oh dear…

Then the freeze ray froze Ludwig in a block of ice. Mario then pointed it at Larry.

Mario- Luigi, move!

Luigi jumped back so Mario could use the freeze ray on Larry without hitting Luigi. After Mario froze Larry as well, Mario and Luigi see Ty using his Flamerangs to unfreeze his leg and thaw out Sly.

Ty and Sly eventually got to the top of the mountain and caught up to Mario and Luigi.

Mario- Is Sly ok?

Sly (shivering a little)- Y-y-y-yeah…I'll b-b-be ok…

Ty- I'm just glad you made it through the saw mill in one piece.

Mario- Well, we did have one close call while avoiding those saws.

The Luigi turned around and showed the rear end of his overalls were sliced off and revealing weather Luigi wore boxers or briefs.

Sly began to laugh uncontrollably.

Ty- Oh…well…at least you're not hurt…

When Sly stopped laughing, he looked at the two frozen Koopalings.

Sly- Say, Mario and Luigi, how many Koopalings does Bowser have anyway?

Mario- There are a total of seven Koopalings. We've met Roy and Morton back in Two Up, and now we've met Larry and Ludwig here. Just Wendy, Iggy, and Lemmy Koopa are left. Bowser will have most likely sent another one of his Koopalings to wherever he and Boss Cass went to next.

Ty walked over to Larry and Ludwig with his Flamerangs.

Ty- Now let's find out where those bustards went.

Ty unfroze Larry and Ludwig from their heads to their necks.

Ty- You want to get the rest of your bodies unfrozen? Then tell us where Bowser went next, mates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Journey to the Great Barrier Reef**

(At this beach next to the Great Barrier Reef)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly arrived at this nice, sunny beach.

Sly- I'm actually happy we came here. After almost freezing to death, it's nice to be someplace warm.

Mario- I wish we had time to check out the Great Barrier Reef, but we need to find Bowser.

Suddenly, this frog in a fancy outfit came rushing towards them.

Dennis- Ty! Oh thank goodness I found you! We've got a big problem and…Hu? Who are those two with you and Sly?

Ty- Oh, they're the Mario Brothers. Mario, Luigi, this is Dennis the Cheapskate…er, I mean Green Tree Frog!

Dennis- So they're the Super Mario Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom you keep talking about. Anyway, we've got big trouble! This terrifying and extremely hideous lady lizard monster appeared has taken residence in the Great Barrier Reef, and no one can seem to get to her!

Mario- Must be Wendy Koopa, Bowser's female Koopaling. Guess our next stop is the Great Barrier Reef after all.

(Underwater near the Great Barrier Reef)

Mario and Luigi were each wearing a frog suit power up while Ty and Sly were wearing scuba gear as they went underwater and began swimming towards the Great Barrier Reef.

Frog Mario- Wow! The Great Barrier Reef is really beautiful.

Frog Luigi- Yeah, it is. But where is Wendy Koopa?

Ty- There are small caves in the Great Barrier Reef. She might be inside one of those, mate.

Out of nowhere, a giant cheep cheep, that normally takes a life in one hit in Super Mario Brothers 3, appeared and began rushing towards them.

Frog Luigi- Maybe we should've picked the fire flower instead to defend ourselves, because we got a one of those plumber eating cheep cheeps after us!

Sly- That frog suit might not have an attack, but we do, mate.

Ty and Sly pulled out these blueish colored boomerangs and they threw them at the cheep cheep. And the thing about those boomerangs, they moved through water like they were thrown in air. The boomerangs hit the cheep cheep and knocked it out.

Ty- Those were our Aquarangs, mate. Only set of boomerangs that can work underwater.

Frog Mario- We need to get ourselves a set of those.

Frog Mario, Frog Luigi, Ty, and Sly reached one of the caves and surprisingly, the cave inside the Great Barrier Reef was filed with water on the inside. That's when they saw Wendy Koopa talking to a Koopa Troopa.

Koopa- Shouldn't we be trying to go after the Mario Brothers, like King Bowser ordered you to do?

Wendy- King Dad told me to get the Mario's attention and taking this very colorful reef system as my new palace should do just that. I'm sure that giant cheep cheep we sent out there will dispose anyone who gets close to the Great Barrier Reef, even the Mario Brothers.

Frog Mario- You want to bet on that?

Wendy and the Koopa turned around and saw Frog Mario, Frog Luigi, Ty, and Sly behind them.

Wendy- How'd you possibly get passed the giant cheep cheep?! The fire flower power won't let you breathe underwater!

Ty- But we have boomerangs that can work underwater.

Sly- And boy, Dennis was way off! She's even more ugly than he told us!

Wendy- Ugly…did you just call me…UGLYYYY!

Wendy was looking like she was about to pop a nerve, big time.

Wendy- You ****ing ****er! I'm gonna rip your pelt off by claw for that!

Frog Mario- Guess I should've mentioned, Wendy Koopa is also the biggest premadonna we've ever met.

Wendy pulled out a magic wand, like in Super Mario Brothers 3, and began firing magic blasts at them. Mostly at Sly.

Wendy- How dare you call someone as beautiful as I ugly! You putrid fleabag!

Ty- I think you need to chill.

Then Ty pulled out two light blue boomerangs that almost looked like they were made of ice. When he hit Wendy with them, she became frozen.

Frog Mario- Another elemental boomerang?

Ty- You don't think Julius made only one elemental boomerang, mate? I also have me Frostyrangs. But I there is also me Zappyrang!

Ty pulls out two more boomerangs that looked light bluish and light greenish. When Ty threw them, Wendy was no longer frozen, but the electrical shock knocked her out like a light.

(Back on the beach)

Mario and the others got out of the water and saw Dennis was waiting for them. With him were two platypi.

Dennis- Ty! You got that hideous monster out of the Great Barrier Reef?

Ty- We did mate. G'day Rex and Elle. What brings you here?

Rex- I'm the lifeguard of the beach, remember mate? Anyway, Dennis told us that you went to get deal with that creature at the Great Barrier Reef and we wanted to make sure you were ok.

Elle- And those must be the Super Mario Brothers. Ty keeps talking about your adventures. It's nice to finally meet you.

Mario- I'm flattered.

Luigi- Now we just have to figure out where Bowser and Boss Cass went to next.

Rex- Funny you should mention it, mate. Elle and I saw Boss Cass and some kind of monster moving towards the volcano.

Ty- Bonza! Thanks a bunch, Rex! Oh, before we go, can I ask for a favor?

(At Ty and Shazza's house in Buramudgee)

Shazza was sitting on the couch while Toadsworth and Maurie were bringing just about everything to her. Some of the food combinations were unusual, but that's normal for a pregnant woman or dingo in this case. Shazza felt a thump in her belly and put her paw on it.

Shazza- Don't worry, baby. Your daddy will be home soon.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

Maurie- I'll get it, mate. You keep an eye on Shazza.

Maurie flies up to the to the phone and picks it up.

Maurie- Hello. Oh, Ty! How's it going, mate? …Shazza? Oh, she's fine. Toadsworth and I are just bringing her food to eat…no she's not doing what she did five months ago. So you can relax, mate. She's in good hands while you and the Mario's take down Bowser and Boss Cass. Thanks…I'll tell her and we'll see you when you get back.

Maurie hung up the phone and flew over to Shazza.

Shazza- That was Ty?

Maurie- It was. They're still after those two scoundrels, but Ty thinks they're close to bringing them in. Ty just wanted to check up on you and to make sure you were taking it easy and not pulling a stunt like what happened five months ago.

Shazza- Hey, I promised Ty I'd keep things easy until the baby came.

Toadsworth- If I may ask, what did mistress Shazza do five months ago?

Maurie- Well mate, Shazza loves to drive around in her jeep. However she also loves to do a lot of extreme driving. She once drove it off a waterfall (scene from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue). Anyway, five months ago, she did a little off-road driving and almost ran over all the shrews in the outback…and Sly as a matter of fact. Sly drover her back home with his left paw in a sling. And then she vomited all over Ty. Since then, Ty has insisted she stay put in the house and not do anything too extreme until it was time.

Shazza- I promised Ty and that's what I'll do. Now, what else is in the fridge?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Koopa-Gunyips**

(Close to the mouth of the volcano)

Bowser was looking through a telescope and saw Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly closing in on him and Boss Cass.

Bowser- Wendy has failed too. And now the Mario Brothers and that orange fuzz ball are too close to catching up to us!

Boss Cass- I think I have one idea that might work. Ty and those other damn mammals have these very powerful machines called Gunyips and lately, I've had my assistant, Carlos, create some of our own. Let's fit your last two Koopalings with them.

(Some time later at the mouth of the volcano)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, and Sly had arrived, but there was no sign of Bowser or Boss Cass. However, Ty and Sly saw something in the distance that made them very uneasy.

Mario- Hey, are you two alright?

Ty- I wish we were. That mountain is where Boss Cass set up is base when I first encountered him and stopped him from stealing the Mystic Talismans.

Sly- That was when I used to work for that son of a bitch and helped him do harm to the other Tasmanian Tigers! I hated that place!

Suddenly, two mechanical arms reached out of the mouth of the volcano and one grabbed hold of Luigi and the other grabbed to Sly. Luigi and Sly looked in the volcano and saw two of Bowser's Koopalings, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa, each driving a machine similar to the Gunyip Ty and Sly use and each one had grabbed hold of them.

Iggy- Look! I caught one!

Lemmy- I got one too!

Then Luigi and Sly were thrown into the volcano.

Mario- Luigi!

Ty- Sly!

Luckily, they landed on solid ground instead of lava. Luigi and Sly quickly got up and Luigi looked around.

Luigi- This is odd for a volcano.

Sly- The volcano here actually has a system of tunnels and caves. Because this volcano is dormant, the tunnels and caves actually make it a tourist attraction. Who were those two by the way?

Luigi- Iggy and Lemmy Koopa. They're the youngest of the Koopalings, but they're just as nasty as their siblings.

Then Iggy and Lemmy jumped down, still driving the Gunyips machines.

Sly- It seems the rumor of Boss Cass attempting to replicate our Gunyips was true and he gave his prototypes to these brats.

Luigi and Sly look up and saw Mario and Ty looking down from the mouth of the volcano.

Sly- You two go on ahead! Luigi and I will handle this!

Luigi- We will?!

Ty- But Sly…

Sly- I've already called for our Gunyips to help Luigi and me. You two go and save Princess Peach!

Mario and Ty reluctantly left Luigi and Sly in the volcano to face Iggy and Lemmy. Shortly after they left, two more Gunyip machines fell from the sky and landed near Sly and Luigi. Sly jumped into his Launcher Gunyip.

Sly- Luigi, you'll have to piolet Ty's Shadow Gunyip, mate!

Luigi- But I don't know how!

Sly- Sorry, but there's no time to teach you. You'll have to figure it out on your own.

Suddenly, Iggy and Lemmy had already grabbed hold of Sly.

Sly- Get off of me you little pricks!

Then Sly threw Lemmy off of him and that's when Lemmy noticed Luigi.

Lemmy- Hey Luigi, let's play squash the greenie weenie!

The Gunyip Lemmy was driving made a fist and tried to squash Luigi, but Luigi dodged and jumped into Ty's Shadow Gunyip. Luigi frantically looked at the controls and wondered what to do. Luigi saw Lemmy moving towards him and he pushed a button in panic. Then the Shadow Gunyip raised its left arm and punched Lemmy. Luigi was amazed that he just did that. He then pushed another button and the Shadow Gunyip lifted it's right leg and took a step. Then Luigi made the Shadow Gunyip move a few steps.

Luigi- I think I got the hang of this now.

Sly- That's great, mate! Now how about lending me a hand!

Luigi saw Sly struggling to keep Iggy from jamming a stalagmite into Sly's Launcher Gunyip. Luigi rushed over and knocked Iggy's Gunyip off of Sly's Launcher Gunyip. That was when Luigi saw a button he hadn't pressed yet that was labeled "Shadow Beam."

Sly- Luigi, not that button!

Too late. Luigi already pushed it and a laser beam was shot from the Shadow Gunyip's hand and it began blasting through everything and the caves in the volcano began caving in.

(At the foot of the Cass' Crest Mountain)

Mario and Ty turned around and saw part of the volcano cave in. They got worried. Ty pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw Luigi escaping the ruble with Sly hanging over his shoulder.

Ty- Thank goodness! They're safe.

Mario took a look through the binoculars.

Mario- But it looks like you and I are on our own now, Ty. Sly appears to have broken his leg and Luigi can't leave him all alone.

Ty- I guess we are, mate. Come on! Let's make Bowser and Boss Cass pay for everything they've done and get Princess Peach back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Tasmanian Tiger Is Born**

(In a hidden Cave at Cass' Crest)

Bowser and Boss Cass discovered a tunnel that lead to a huge pile of gold and treasure, possibly worth millions.

Boss Cass- I can't believe it! I once used this mountain at a stronghold for my operations and yet I never knew that such a glorious amount of treasure was right under my beak.

Bowser- Just think of what we could do with this wealth. The Mushroom Kingdom will be mine! And Australia will be yours! And the best part, no one will be able to stop us!

Then their attention was drawn to Princess Peach who was still in the energy cage Boss Cass put her in earlier.

Princess Peach- You'll both never get away with this! The Mario's will stop you like always!

Bowser- Silly Princess. Iggy and Lemmy have probably buried the Mario Brothers and that orange fuzz ball in the volcano. Mario won't be coming this time.

Mario- You must be getting tired of saying that, Bowser.

Bowser and Boss Cass turned around and saw Mario and Ty.

Boss Cass- Impossible…

Bowser- Boss Cass, I thought you said those Gunyips you developed would be enough to finish them!

Boss Cass- Hold on. Sly and that green plumber aren't with them. They must've split up to catch up to us.

Bowser- Hey, you're right. Luigi's nowhere.

Princess Peach- I knew you'd come, Mario!

Mario- Don't worry, Princess! Ty and I will get you out of there after we've dealt with Bowser and Boss Cass.

Bowser fired his flame breath at Mario and Ty, but they were able to dodge.

Ty- You need a breath mint, mate! How about a Frostyrang!

Ty threw his Frostyrang at Bowser, but Boss Cass blocked it by pulling out a laser gun and shooting the Frosty Rang.

Boss Cass- Nice try, Ty. But you'll have to do better than those silly elemental boomerangs.

Boss Cass fired at Ty, but Ty crossed his two Frostyrangs in front of his body and used them as a shield. Ty was not hurt by the laser, but the force of the laser hitting the Frostyrangs knocked Ty to the ground. Mario rushed to Ty and helped him back up.

Mario- Looks like we're in a tight corner like when I fought that monster in Subspace. But I was able to work together with another hero to bring that monster down. We'll have to work together like a team to beat them both at once.

Ty- What do you have in mind, mate?

Mario pulled out a fire flower, ate it, and turned into Fire Mario. Then Fire Mario shot fire everywhere, making some kind of smokescreen. Then Ty jumped out of one end of the smoke and threw a Frostyrang at Bowser and Boss Cass. Boss Cass blocked it with his laser gun again.

Boss Cass- You must be a one trick pony if you can't think and anything new.

Bowser- Wait, didn't the orange fuzz ball have two boomerangs?

Then Fire Mario jumped from behind Bowser and Boss Cass with the other Frostyrang and threw it. It hit Boss Cass from behind and froze part of his body, but not completely.

Boss Cass- W-why you d-d-dirty little…

Then Ty pulled out his Zappyrangs and hit the freezing Boss Cass with them. The water in the ice conducted the electrical power of the Zappyrangs and made a small explosion and Bowser was caught in it too. When the smoke cleared, Bowser was badly injured, but Boss Cass was out cold.

Bowser- Damn it! Even when I make a team of my own, I still have trouble beating you assholes!

Fire Mario- You've lost, Bowser!

Bowser- Then I guess the old saying goes, he who kooops and runs away lives to koop another day!

Then Bowser pulls out a magic potion in a red bottle, throws it, and a door appeared. Bowser ran inside of the door and the door vanished.

Fire Mario- God damn it! Bowser used a warp zone to escape again!

Ty- But Boss Cass isn't going anywhere at least. He's going right back to jail.

(In a Bush Rescue helicopter returning to Buramudgee)

Mario, Luigi, Ty, Sly, and Princess Peach were in the passenger seat of a helicopter being driven by Ranger Ken and on their way back to Buramudgee. Sly's right leg was in a cast and Luigi had a few bandages around his face.

Sly- First I break my arm five months ago and now I've broken my leg.

Luigi- What happened when you broke your arm?

Sly- Ty's pregnant wife was what happened. But I will say, you did a great job back there, mate.

Luigi- Thanks, Sly.

Ty- Speaking of Shazza, I can't wait to see her again after we've dropped Boss Cass back to jail. She must be filled with excitement to hear about his adventure. Mario, you and Luigi were great working with Sly and me. Maybe you can become a part of Bush Rescue.

Mario- Thanks, but Luigi and I belong in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, doesn't mean we can't be allies. Recently, I was attacked by a wicked god, named Tabuu and the only reason I was able to survive was by working with a new friend I made. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and we were able to beat him together when Tabuu was far too powerful either of us alone. I also noticed I've been working with other heroes from faraway lands like Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, and Ash. I feel that something evil is approaching and I might not be able to stop it alone. Before Sonic and I defeated Tabuu, he said my ancestor created a team. So I think I should do the same. If I ever need your help again, can I count on you?

Ty shook Mario's hand.

Ty- Mario mate, I'd be honored to be part of your team. You were my idol for a long time and working with you is like a dream come true.

Suddenly, Ranger Ken's cellphone began to ring.

Ranger Ken- Ty, can you answer that? I'm flying the helicopter.

Ty picked up Ranger Ken's phone and pushed the button.

Ty- Hello…Shazza! What a coincidence! Sly and I just helped the Mario's rescue Princes Peach and…what was that? …WHAT?! It's time?!

(At the Buramudgee Hospital)

Shazza and Ty were in the delivery room as the doctor was getting the baby out of Shazza. Ty was standing next to her, holding her paw to help comfort her. Mario, Luigi, Sly, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Maurie were watching from a small window outside the operating room. When the baby came out, Luigi fainted in an instant and Sly laughed like crazy.

(Later in Shazza's hospital room)

Shazza was lying in her bed, cuddling her recently born cub. Ty looked at the door and saw part of Mario's hat from the door window.

Ty- Looks like they're here already, Shazza. I'm gonna go let them in.

Shazza- Ok, possum.

Ty opened the door and let Mario, Luigi, Sly, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Maurie into the room.

Sly- So Luigi, you ready to see the baby or are you gonna faint like an old lady again?

Luigi- At least I don't have a broken leg and have to walk on crotches.

Sly- I guess I deserved that one, mate.

Mario- So is it a boy or a girl?

Ty- It's a boy, mate. And since he has a long tooth sticking out already, we've decided to name him Fang.

Princess Peach- I wish you both congratulations!

Mario- You must be so proud, Ty.

Ty- That is an understatement, mate. I got to work with my idols, the Super Mario Brothers, foiled Boss Cass' plan, and now I'm a father. I couldn't be happier. Mario, if the Mushroom Kingdom ever needs help from Bush Rescue, we'll be more than happy to help.

The End


End file.
